


Eyes like a Glass of Whiskey

by he_wants_to_write



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Horny Sam Winchester, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_wants_to_write/pseuds/he_wants_to_write
Summary: Whiskey and Sam Winchester seemed too damn good of a pair for you to keep your hands to yourself.





	Eyes like a Glass of Whiskey

"This is big win, c'mon! Let's celebrate." Dean said, offering you a glass, containing the whiskey that he only took out in special occasions. Your mind had already connected the smell of it with a good feeling, so it was hard telling no to the liquid.

You shrugged, taking the glass from Dean's hand and placing it in front of your nose, taking a deep breath and enjoying the strong scent.

"I have to say, I'm impressed of what we did back there. I mean, we ended the entire vampire nest in one night!" You heard Sam speak, your eyes closed still concentrated on the drink.

You glance up to meet his eyes. "We make one hell of a team, don't we?" You mumbled, enough for the both of them to hear, but the look you shot at Sam held a different, special meaning for the both of you. The tall hunter smirked, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes, we do." The oldest Winchester Dean chanted, rising his glass up as you and Sam did the same, before taking the first sip.

The alcohol was bittersweet, the sting in your throat made you squint your eyes a bit. The flavor and the burn, however, were pleasant. Tasted like a win.

You put your cup on the library table that you were sat on, as you watched Dean swallowing his drink entirely in one shift move, like he was used to it, and he really was. Sam took a big sip, eyes closed and chest relaxed as he was leaning against some machinery, standing in in across your vision.

Sam's gaze then were suddenly on you as he caught you staring. You could feel his stare burning in your skin, in the way that only his look and touch made you feel. His lips were wet from the drink, and he made sure to lick them while you watched intensely.

It was undeniable; the sexual tension between the two of you had started a few months after you moved in to the Winchester's bunker. Neither of you had discussed it verbally yet, but the glances and sometimes even the sudden and teasing touches were just enough to prove that both of you wanted each other badly. Dean had realized it and had a conversation with you about it, but it was brief, and his only request was "don't do it in my room".

Dean's groan cut you and Sam out of your eye sex, making you turn to see the hunter pour himself another drink. "This whiskey is damn good."

Maybe it was the alcohol that got you feeling brave; you swing your empty glass towards Dean, who had a surprised and amused look on his features. As he served you another round, you commented: "Bring it, tonight is special and it's only just starting."

You knew you had hit your target right when you heard Sam's breathy laugh, invading your ears like an invitation.

"Damn right." Dean spoke, too drunk to realize the tension in the room. Or maybe he was already used to it.

More cheers, another glass and some loud laughs here and there have gotten you feeling a little tipsy, stumbling over a few words as you spoke and barely managing to keep a straight posture as you sat with both legs hanging at the edge of the table.

"A'right, I'm gonna hit the sheets." Dean turned his glass upside down and chuckled. "Tomorrow we get a day off, we deserve it. Whoever wakes me up before noon is a dead man." He points at Sam, then at you. "Or woman."

"Go to sleep, Winchester." You grunted, watching the hunter disappear farther into the bunker's hallways.

It took you a few seconds to realize you and Sam where now alone. The alcohol made your lips feel a bit numb, which you took between your teeth as you muttered to the taller hunter:

"Hey, dead man."

You took your last sip of whiskey, also flipping your glass on the tabletop. The burn wasn't bothering anymore, but still made you shiver.

Sam chuckled. "I'm not crazy to wake him up tomorrow. He could kill me."

"I wouldn't doubt it." You smiled and looked up. Sam was staring at you. His eyes then went up and down your body, still placed in the table. Being under his gaze made your veins fill with fire and your breath run short.

"You know, (y/n)..." He began, his voice rough from the alcohol, or maybe by something else that was also causing his pupils to expand largely. "I've seen the way you look at me."

You couldn't fight back a smile. Flirty Sam was one of your favorites. "Oh, yeah there is a lot to look at."

Then the hunter paced ahead towards you, stopping right before your opened legs. He placed his glass beside you and planted his palm flat on the tabletop, eyes dark and lips pressed into a smirk as he lowers his gaze to find yours.

"There could be even more to look at if you'd just take my clothes off." He breathed, voice low.

Your voice felt trapped inside your throat and suddenly you were sober. He was so close, now with both hands on the either side of you hips and his hips pressing between your inner tights as he stood there, tempting and portraying his intoxicating beauty.

You ran out of words so you just acted. Your hands found their way to Sam's jaw, his hair tickling your wrists as you pulled the hunter closer and closer, until pairs of lips met one another.

He tasted like whiskey and felt like silk. Kissing him had the same effect on you that the alcohol did, and it made you shiver once again. He pressed his tongue against your bottom lip and you allowed the entrance, wondered if it could ever be a better night than that one.

As your tongues danced together, he broke the kiss for a second and whispered desperately against your mouth, voice barely audible. "Can I touch you?"

You nodded instantly as he planted his warm palms on your thighs, feeling him squeezing and scratching. His breathing was erratic as he glanced down, watching his own hands stroke your skin as if it was a treasure. You locked your feet behind his knees, trapping him inside the dense atmosphere that surrounded you both.

"(Y/n), you have no idea how long I've thought about this." Sam groaned, his big hands working their way up and under your shirt.

You moaned low in you throat as he grasped one of your breasts. "You don't have to just think about it anymore." You smiled, feeling his hands your chest as you breathed.

Sam moved his mouth to your neck and spread kisses all over your skin. You moved your hands up his shirt as well, watching the way each inch you moved revealed a new part of skin. Your fingers ghosted the skin on Sam's hipbones, then stroking his back and even scratching lightly on your way down, enjoying the moans Sam released.

Your core was heated, hot and wet. You also could feel his erection poke firmly against your abdomen, and by each second going by it made you more desperate.

"Oh, Sam-" You moaned as he bit your sweet spot on your neck and his hands moved down to touch you over your jeans.

"Do you have any idea of what I want to do with you?" He purred on the base of your ear, still caressing you.

You then moved your hands to palm him through his pants, studying the way his chest hovered over you. "I don't. How about you show me?"

That seemed to be the last straw for him, because next thing you know, Sam is putting you up on your feet, your ass pressing the edge of the table as he pulled your body even closer. You continued to touch him until he was aching and groaning.

"(Y/n)-" He moaned your name, his voice corrupted by lust. "Your room or mine?"

You chuckled, getting a bit rough as you locked your fingers on the base of his hair and pulled the strands there. He shivered under your touch. "Sam, if you don't take me right here in this table I swear I'll-"

You were interrupted as Sam's big hands spun you around and bend you over the table, quickly but gently.

His fingertips tugged on your jeans. "What? What will you do?" He asks, his voice getting lower by the second. In one shift tug your pants and underwear were off, placed right where your ass and thigh met. You heard Sam moan and his gaze burning your skin once gain.

"S-Sam, I-" You could barely breath, imagine talking. It seemed like every word leaving your lips were just a response to his touch on your sex; he circled in finger around your clit, spreading your wetness.

"You look so good like this, (y/n), so beautiful. Why haven't we done this before?"

He then pressed a digit into your wet entrance, making you instantly arch your back in pleasure.

Your groans echoed through the walls as he spoke: "Does it hurt? Can I keep going?"

You couldn't find words so you just nodded desperately. That may have caused him to grasp you hair and pull it lightly as his finger curled, finding your g-spot instantly.

"S-Sam!" You stuttered, and you could swear you heard him chuckle, proud of himself.

He inserts a second finger, the sensation of your heat making him moan as well. He let go of your hair and then he's unbuckling his belt, hands desperate as if he'll explode if he doesn't do this. And he might.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise, gonna have you shouting my name by the end." And damn, you never took Sam by the dirty talk type, but it was a hell of a turn on.

You, on the other hand, could barely breath. His fingers worked on you so good, it had you shivering and dripping. Your hands were folded together, holding your head up, feeling Sam's breathing on your hair.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" He said and you nodded, lips apart from anticipation. He removed his hands from you for a second, then he held onto your waist as the head of his throbbing cock found your wet entrance.

He moved slowly and effortlessly, since you were so wet. His member expanded your walls in a delicious embrace that made you both moan loudly. Once he was fully in, he held you inside his arms, bending over to kiss your hair and whisper in your ear. "Good?"

"So good, oh, Sam please move." You mumbled, not caring how desperate you sounded. He was inside of you and it felt incredible, a hundred times better than any of your wet dreams.

"So pretty when you beg." He said, mouth still glued to your neck, as he snapped his hips in a slow pace.

The corners of your eyes filled with tears as pleasure ripped you apart. Every thrust was a shiver, a pressure in the bottom of your spine.

Sam fastened his moves, his groans also filling the room. You felt good wrapped around him, hot and so willingly desperate.

"Faster Sam." You shouted, voice cracking at the sensations. He then gripped your hips and straightened his back, pushing into you faster than before.

"Oh God, (y/n)-"

You felt that tingling building on the pit of your stomach as he kept on snapping his hips, skin on skin sounds breaking the silence of the night. The glasses on your side started to move and tremble with the force of his thrusts.

"Sam! I-I'm close, I'm gonna-"

Then he stopped, taking himself out of you and flipping you over, throwing your legs over his shoulders.

"I wanna watch you come. Gonna watch you fall apart. God-" His cock entered you again, and you were glad you were now in this position because you could admire his body from an excellent point of view.

He was shirtless, tanned skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat. His abdomen flexing as he snapped his hips into you. "Oh, Sam-" was all that you could say and moan, since your mind was a mess of "Sam, Sam, Sam".

He groaned, watching you as well, eyes dark from want and studying the way your mouth was parted by the little noises you made every time your hips met. His hair was damp and covering parts of his face, which made him look like a complete angel.

"Oh, I'm-" You managed to speak, feeling your body rock against the table top. The bunker could be on fire and you wouldn't even notice, or care.

Sam nodded, lowering his body to press your forehead to yours, keeping the rapid pace of his thrusts. "Let it go, (y/n), come on me."

And you did, harder than you ever did in your life. The waves of pleasure kept washing over you for seconds, taking over your mind and body. You shouted the hunter's name as your stomach tighten and your chest felt hot.

Sam was also achieve his own orgasm, fucking you in an erratic rhythm, groans become louder. You involuntarily clenched around him once, twice, and he was coming as he pushed into you a few more times. The table stopped rocking and he kissed you passionately, both of you sensible and recovering from your highs.

"Damn-" He was the first one to speak, smiling against your cheek.

"That was amazing, Sam." You said, running out of breath.

~

"Where did you do it?" Dean asked you.

It was the next morning at breakfast and you had woken up before Sam, who slept with you afterwards. Turns out he was a cuddler and held you inside his arms until both fell asleep.  
Just the thought made you smile fondly, and imagine how in the world you could get lucky like that.

"Library." You spoke simply, taking a sip of your coffee.

Dean smiled, and then mumbled. "It was about damn time."


End file.
